Sucker Punch
by wolfmusic218
Summary: A jealous, frustrated Reese. A mind-reading, determined Carter. Let the fun begin.


**Title:** Sucker Punch

 **Author:** wolfmusic218

 **Summary:** A jealous, frustrated Reese. A mind-reading, determined Carter. Let the fun begin.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Chellero for her rabid cheerleading and ego boosting. One day they'll have a shot for that. ;) I own nothing you might recognize.

* * *

The old gym smelled of sweat and dust and blood; it was dark and run down and fit John Reese's mood perfectly.

The sweat dripped off of his shoulders and down his arms. It pooled in the waistband of his shorts as he pounded his fists into the heavy bag hanging from the exposed beam in the ceiling. He'd been at it for more than an hour; his muscles burned, but he couldn't make himself stop.

" _I should just tell her."_

" _No, I'm protecting her!"_

" _She deserves the truth. Hasn't she earned that much?"_

" _But we_ can't _get involved. It could get her killed..."_

He threw several quick jabs, the impact resounding through the room, his knuckles shooting with pain even under the gloves.

It shouldn't bother him. He shouldn't care.

But it did and, even as he tried to fight against it, he knew he cared entirely too much for his own good.

" _Jesus. Why can't I even admit that I have feelings for her?"_

" _Because you're a coward."_

And on it went...the same internal battle Reese had with his head and his heart every single time. It was getting harder and harder to keep them separate. She didn't make it easy. She never had.

Unlike everything else, he just couldn't compartmentalize, couldn't seem to control, the way he felt when he was near her. He had hoped that he'd be able to sweat back some of his self-discipline. It wasn't working very well.

He felt the familiar tingle on the back of his neck and he let out a long sigh. He rested his hands and head on the bag when he felt it. Felt _her._ His breath came in short gasps as the sweat ran down his forehead and into his eyes. He squeezed them closed against the sting.

"What are you doing here, Carter?" He ran a frustrated hand through his damp hair.

" _Carter_ again, huh? When you want something or you're trying to get my attention, it's Joss. It's only Carter when you want to keep me at a distance."

He couldn't look at her or he would see the scene play out in his head again. See her dressed in that tight red dress, looking so damn beautiful. Watch her kiss her date, a tall black man in a tailored suit, and smile that sweet smile at him. See her touch his hand when they said goodnight at her door.

Reese let out a huff and hit the bag a couple more times. She had no idea how close to the truth she was getting. It rankled that she saw him so clearly. He'd spent years cultivating his persona. It only took a fight in a subway and a meeting with a fiery, intuitive cop to ruin all of his hard work.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

It had been too late the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

"So, you're not going to look at me. OK. I can work with that." She moved further into the room and his stomach tensed up. He hit the bag a few more times for good measure.

If she touched him in any way...

"Joss, just go home. Please. I'm not good company right now."

She barrelled on as if he'd never spoken. "I would have been here sooner, but that dress? In this neighborhood?"

" - you looked beautiful."

He heard her chuckle and realized what he'd just admitted.

 _Damn it, you walked right into that. Did you forget she was an interrogator while you were thinking of the dress and what was underneath it?_

"So, that _was_ you I saw. I thought so." She took a few more steps until he could feel her just behind him. "Why were you there, John?"

Another sigh left him; he could practically feel her grinning. She had him on edge and, as usual, she knew it. Knew that, in the mood he was in, it wouldn't take much for him to throw aside all his carefully built walls.

Was that what she wanted? But why was she doing this now?

In the months since their kiss in the morgue, neither had mentioned it. Hadn't even hinted at it. By his choice, they hadn't even seen much of each other. He'd missed her, but he'd also tried to keep a close eye on her behind the scenes. Even with Simmons dead and Quinn locked away, he still worried about her. He'd taken to keeping tabs on Taylor too, just in case.

She'd contacted him a handful of times since that night. She'd reached out to him and he'd kept her at arm's length. Eventually she'd stopped trying. It's what he'd wanted. But his heart...his heart broke just a little more.

She'd dated a little in that time, but nothing had stuck. He'd brooded. A lot. And tried to keep himself from strangling each new guy that came sniffing around. And he wondered why none of them ever got a second date.

"Would it make you feel any better to know that _he_ kissed _me_?"

And apparently, she was psychic.

He tried to fight the urge, but his head snapped up and he finally turned to look at her.

He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw how she was dressed. Black yoga pants, red v-neck t-shirt and, he laughed in spite of the situation, matching black and red sneakers.

She looked down at her shoes, moving them back and forth for a better view. "Like them? I couldn't resist." When she looked up and smiled at him, he got a little lightheaded. "So, you didn't answer my question."

Reese reached up and gripped the back of his neck. "Which one? You always have so many."

He was being a dick and he knew it.

So did she and it didn't seem to faze her since she only let out a snort, smirked, and cocked her head at him.

Getting rid of her wasn't going to be easy. Not when she was obviously as stubborn as he was.

She nodded. "You're gonna be like that. Okay. Let's start with an easy one. Why are you following me around when I go out with someone?"

"Same reason I always keep an eye on you; I said I would keep you safe."

"From an accountant? Really? Wow, didn't know they were so dangerous." She tapped her fingertips on her lips and then snapped her fingers. "Oh! Maybe you're just jealous."

He pushed away, leaving the bag swinging lightly, and walked to the back wall to get a bottle of water. He was _not_ going to offer her one. "Not pulling any punches today, are you?"

She laughed and waved her hand around the room. "Pulling punches. Nice. No, John, I'm done with that. Time to take that stubborn bull by the horns. If I wait for you to figure things out, I'll be an old woman."

"Figure what out?"

She walked to where he was and grabbed a bottle from his cooler.

"By all means, help yourself."

"I will." She winked. Watching him as she unscrewed the cap, she took a long drag from the bottle and then saluted him with it. "Thanks." She picked up a towel and tossed it to him. "Oh, and I'm done waiting for you to figure out why none of my dates made it to a second one."

He choked on the water he'd been drinking and just stared at her.

She gave him a knowing grin and walked over to stand in front of him, running a nail down the center of his bare chest gently. "I came here to give you a work out, but I'm not sure you can handle me tonight so, I'm going to cut you some slack. But I do need you to think about something."

He tried to cover the relieved breath that escaped him...and the arousal that was buzzing in his stomach at her touch. "What's that?"

"I won't wait forever for you to come to your senses. Just remember a couple things? I'm a cop. You're not God. If it's my time, it's my time; nothing will prevent that, not even big, badass John Reese. Stop putting my safety on your shoulders."

She turned to leave and stopped, turning back to him and grabbing hold of the ends of the towel wrapped around his neck, pulling on one and then the other. "And John? Even the Man In the Suit deserves to be happy. And I guarantee you would be, if you'd just _let_ yourself. I'd see to that." She tugged on the towel, bringing him down and covering his lips with hers.

As quickly as it happened it ended and she was striding across the gym with purpose in her steps.

She wasn't waiting for him.

He had a flash of a time he'd let someone else walk away without saying a word. He still deeply regretted that and what happened afterwards, but he knew with a clarity he didn't realize he possessed, that doing the same here would kill him quicker and more cleanly than a bullet ever could.

It was time to take a chance or possibly regret it for...he shook his head...for however long he had left. But...

 _Stop thinking. Stop worrying. She's the only one you've ever felt this way about. Just take some damn happiness when it's offered._

It took only a few steps for him to catch up with her.

"Joss. Wait." He grabbed hold of her wrist gently, stopping her movement.

She turned, but didn't say anything, just watched his face as he struggled with what he wanted to say.

She'd shut down every one of his carefully cultivated arguments in just a few sentences. He had no idea how she was so capable of making him believe anything was possible. How she could make him _want_ to believe what she was offering was possible when he knew it would be a rough road at it's easiest. But she seemed so sure...who was he to argue?

Finally, a smile formed on her lips. "Were you born this stubborn or is this just something you picked up along the way?"

"If anything happens to you - "

She twisted her hand and entwined their fingers. " - it won't be _your_ fault."

"You don't know that."

She chuckled. "Oh, I do know that. I know because your ass will be so busy trying to protect mine that you won't have time for it to be your fault."

He shook his head at her logic, but gave in and smiled a little. "Now who's being stubborn?"

"Maybe I think you're worth it." She tugged him closer. "Too bad for you I _was_ born this way."

His hands landed on her hips and he gave them a quick squeeze. "So...you said something about giving me a work out? What were you planning?" He couldn't resist the smirk that formed on his lips.

She pulled her head back and raised an eyebrow at his cocky look. "Oh, you know, knock you upside the head a few times, put you on your ass...prove that I can handle myself. But I don't think you can deal with that tonight."

Pushing her back a little, he leaned down and grinned. "Oh, I think I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He started to rethink his confidence as a look of pure determination crossed her face.

Before he could steel himself and without saying a word, Joss quickly reached across and gripped his hand in both of hers and twisted away. She stepped forward and brought his arm behind him, bending his elbow into his lower back. Her knee came up and pressed into the back of his, causing him to drop to the mat.

He was stunned. Floored. And more than a little turned on.

She wrapped her other arm around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. "You were saying?"

Reaching up, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her around to his front and she landed with a thud onto her back. Already on his knees, Reese straddled her hips and grinned down at her. "I'd say I was impressed, but...you seem to be at a disadvantage here, Detective." He ran his hands up her arms and leaned over her, pressing her wrists to the mat.

She bucked up against him, trying to knock him off of her. And, from the very inviting look in her eyes, she knew exactly what else she was doing to him.

"Joss. Stop it."

She licked her lips slowly, keeping her eyes trained on his. "I thought you could handle me."

He pulled her hands up above her head and brought his chest down against hers. Deciding that the game had definitely changed, he released her wrists and framed her face with his palms, stilling her. "I don't know if _anyone_ can handle you, Joss, but I need to know if this is really what you want."

"The question isn't whether this is what I want or not..." She looked down between them. "I'm pretty sure I've already answered _that_. The question is, can you _deal_ with what comes with this?"

Could he deal with the ever-present fear? The overwhelming need to protect her? Could he do it all knowing that someday he might lose her?

He looked down into her eyes, unable to speak.

She brought her hands up and covered his. "If you think I don't have the same fears you do; the fear of losing you...of not being there...you're crazy."

"You have _got_ to stop that," he said with a growl. The woman needed to buy a damn lottery ticket or something.

"What?"

"Reading my mind."

She let out a bark of laughter. "Is that what I'm doing?" She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You really think you're a tough nut to crack, don't you?"

"I did until I met you," he said with a smile and then sobered. "What do you want, Joss?"

Her hands traced down his shoulders and arms, landing on his thighs. When she looked up at him, she smiled. "You."

Standing, he held his hand out to her, his nerves beating a tattoo in his stomach. "Let's get out of here."

She sat up, leaning on her hands, and shook her head slowly. "No."

He swallowed and looked around the gym. "Joss...really..."

She stood, brushed herself off, and stepped into his space. When she placed her hands on his chest, he felt the slight tremble in them. Maybe she wasn't as confident as she let on.

But then she looked at him.

In her eyes, he saw her confidence return. Saw the desire blaze. He gripped her hands in his and held them tightly to his chest.

"You don't want to look at me like that. Not here. Not now."

She pressed her palms against him. "Oh, yes I do. Here and now." She pressed a kiss against his breastbone.

He didn't stop to think; he couldn't. If he did, he might talk himself out of it. God help him, he wanted this. Wanted her.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Hard. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

He walked them back a little as he took her mouth again and again, turning her head, dipping and turning his for a better angle; bending his knees to get to her neck and jaw, his fingers tunneling through her hair and holding her to him.

Her surprised "ooof" brought his hand to the back of her head to protect her from the brick wall he'd pushed her against.

But the hissed "Yes..." coming from her made the blood pound in his ears and travel south as their hips met.

This was not how he imagined it would be, never like this or in a place like this, but he couldn't stop and, as he pulled back to catch his breath, he could tell she didn't want to stop either.

Or it might have been her fingers tugging at his shorts. _That_ was a pretty good indicator, too.

He toed off his sneakers as he pulled up her top, sliding his hands down her arms and palming her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples in the process.

Leaning down, he took one between his lips and a gasp escaped her. Her hands landed on his head and pulled his hair and held his head in place in equal measure as he tugged and teased each with his mouth and fingers.

Reese dropped to his knees, kissing and licking his way to the top of her yoga pants. He looked up at her, asking for permission he knew he didn't need, and she gave him a quick nod in reassurance.

As he slowly pulled them down her legs, he brushed his lips across each patch of skin he exposed. Taking in her essence. Familiarizing himself with the smoothness and the landscape.

He pulled off her sneakers and she stepped out of her pants, running her hand through his hair.

Running his hands back up her legs, he teased the back of her knee and she giggled, instinctively lifting her leg away from him. "Perfect", he whispered. "Exactly where I want you."

He grabbed hold of her ankle gently and lifted her leg, kissing a path from her thigh to her ankle as he brought her foot over his shoulder and buried his face between her legs.

Reese wasted no time becoming familiar with her. The sounds and movements and what made her hitch her breath or grab his hair and push against him. She wasn't as vocal as he expected her to be and tucked that information away for a future challenge. He'd enjoy trying to make her scream out his name. So would she.

He stole a glance up at her. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and she was biting her bottom lip.

He added a couple of fingers to the mix, his thumb brushing her clit as his fingers curled inside of her. The grip on his hair tightened and he smiled against her.

Between gasps, she looked down at him. "Don't be so smug, mister, you're gonna get yours. "

He felt her stomach jump with a quick giggle and then she gasped as he hit just the right spot with his index finger.

He could tell she was close. Her gasps came in short bursts now, her grip on his fingers was tighter. But he wanted to draw it out, make it last. Because he knew _he_ wouldn't once he was inside of her and he didn't want this to end. Their first time together may not be in the most romantic of places, but he wanted her to remember it for something other than the decor.

Luckily, she didn't seem to notice much of anything but him as she moved with more insistence. Thrusting slowly against his mouth and hands. Her mouth falling open but no sound coming out.

It was time.

"Give it to me, Joss." He gripped her lower back with his free hand, holding her steady as he sucked and teased and brought her closer and closer to her breaking point.

It wasn't his name, but the sound that escaped her as she hit her peak was almost as good. It started as a squeal and ended on a deep, throaty moan. He slowed his ministrations, but held on to her, his hands running over her rear and down the back of her shaking thighs.

And he imagined cold showers and anything else he could to stave off his need to slam into her warmth and feel her tighten around him.

But then she did it. She looked down at him, at his face, and she smiled. A smile so soft and loving and so out of context for the moment, Reese's heart flipped on end as it never had before. Never in his life had a woman looked at him and let him see everything in her heart. Joss was giving that to him. He was thoroughly humbled.

When she reached down and cupped his jaw, he turned his head and kissed her palm, standing and sliding up her body with his own. Painfully hard, Reese couldn't help the groan that escaped as his erection brushed over her warmth. Even through his shorts, the friction almost brought him back to his knees.

Joss wasted no time in reaching for him, her fingers tracing him slowly, thoroughly. She pressed a kiss to his chest, her tongue sneaking out and flicking over his flat nipple.

He grabbed hold of her hand. "You need to stop that."

She tightened her grip. "Then you need to lose these damn shorts."

"So bossy."

She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes, her mouth still pressed between his pectorals and her hand still sliding against him. Without warning, her back still against the wall, she dropped to her knees and quickly, but carefully, pulled his shorts to his ankles and took a long lick of him.

"Shit..." Slapping his hand against the wall over her head, Reese hissed and his eyes slammed shut at the sensation. His knees nearly buckled when she cupped his balls and took him deep. He wanted nothing more than to thrust and get his release, but he wanted... _her_...more.

He let himself have a moment of bliss, but then brushed his hand over the top of her head and reached down, cupping her cheek. "Joss...come up here." Jesus...just seeing her like that...his breath caught in his throat.

She slowly slid up his body, her hands and mouth taking detours and nipping at him as she rose. "Is there a problem?" She grinned.

He let out a frustrated chuckle. "Hardly." His reached down and tucked his hands under her rear and lifted her, backing them up without looking, kicking his shorts to the side.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about the laugh they'd have later...considering he was in nothing but his socks...but that thought disappeared as soon as his thighs hit the incline bench.

"But I'd much rather have you like this." He sat, spreading her legs over his thighs, and brought her down onto him. He slid into her without warning.

She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh. She leaned toward him, their foreheads meeting, their breath matching and mingling, as they let the moment settle over them.

It was...

"Perfect."

And she'd done it again. Finished his thought without even realizing it. He couldn't say a word, only nodded and gripped her rear to pull her tightly against him. With his feet planted, he lifted his hips slowly, listening as she held her breath, felt as she threaded her hands through his hair and scraped her nails over his shoulders. He could feel her tighten around him. The feeling running from his cock to his toes.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep things slow as his hips pistoned up and back. Her nails dug into his back and sides and her mouth worked its way from his shoulders and neck to his mouth. She'd wrapped her legs around his hips and tightened them, keeping him deep inside of her.

Her arms around his neck, she pulled them tightly together, chest to chest, and tugged at his earlobe. He would never tire of hearing her moan out her pleasure into his ear. It still wasn't his name, but they had plenty of time for that.

His fingers traced over her back as she rode his thrusts. He could feel her tighten around him again and knew instinctively that she was close. He reached between them and brushed his thumb over her clit. Once, twice...

She finally breathed out his name in one long rush and gripped him tighter than he imagined possible. It was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever had. One he knew he would need again and again.

Hers triggered his and he pulled her down hard onto his hips as he nearly came off the bench in one last frenzy of thrusts.

Spent and breathing quickly, she tucked her head under his chin and snaked her arms around his chest. His own came around her and held her loosely, but securely.

He gave them a few minutes to come down from their high, not quite believing where they were or how they got there. He kissed the top of her head and absently traced up and down her spine.

"Wow..." her voice sounded strained and tired. He couldn't help the grin that brought to his face. He tipped her chin up with his finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I guess you got to give me my workout, huh?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind, John." She rubbed her nose back and forth over his chest.

"No? I'm pretty sure my heart rate hit a new high tonight."

She giggled, the sound making him grin.

"How about the next time you want to knock me around, we do it some place softer and...well...cleaner."

She hummed against his chest. "I'm seeing a 5 star, with room service..."

"...and fluffy robes?" He glanced down at her naked back and kissed her again. "Or no robes, maybe."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling."Oh, oh! And a hot tub. I want a hot tub. I wanna see that fine white butt in a hot tub."

He laughed fully. "Anything you want." She was talking about the future between them. This wasn't a one-off, a scratch-the-itch moment. It was something more. "I'm all in, Joss."

She gave him that look again and words he hadn't even _thought_ in years begged for release.

 _Soon. One day very soon._

* * *

A few minutes later, Reese startled awake. They were still tangled together, their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Unsure of what had woken him, he looked down at Joss only to see her staring up at him, her chin on his chest.

"Did you hear something?"

She kissed his chest. "Not sure. I think I woke up the same time you did." She chuckled. "I guess we wore each other out, huh? Fallin' asleep on an exercise bench is a new one for me."

"Me too -" There. He heard it again. The jimmying of the front door lock. "Did you hear _that_?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. Scrambling to get up, Reese let out a laugh as she rushed, naked, to gather her clothes. He tilted his head as she bent to grab her pants.

"Shut up and help me or someone's gonna get a show!"

Reese stood and dangled her bra from his fingers. "Looking for something?"

She snatched it and glared at him. "Where's the locker room?"

Using his chin, he pointed to the door in the corner. "Might want to hurry. But, Joss?"

She turned, but kept walking backwards. "What?"

He looked at her with hooded eyes and scanned her body from head to toe, licking his lips. "That show? That show is mine. I don't share well with others."

He could see it in the tightening of her jaw...she wanted to hate the possessive tone in his voice, but something in her secretly loved it, loved knowing he felt that way about her. She slowed her retreat, cocked her head, and a slow, seductive grin formed on her face as she took her time mapping his naked body, too. "Uh huh, goes both ways, you know. Remember that. Now, put your shorts on before someone gets _my_ show." She turned and gave him a full-on grin over her shoulder. "Oh, and John? Nice socks."

Reese laughed and stepped into his shorts as she rushed into the locker room, her arms full of her clothes.

* * *

"Reese."

He didn't bother to turn as he packed up his duffle. "Shaw. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and work off some dinner. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same." He turned and pulled on his shirt. She was leaning against the wall watching him.

She nodded and moved into the room, looking around and not being subtle about it. "You by yourself?"

He didn't say anything, just turned back around and continued packing his bag. He wasn't going to do this with her. His personal life was just that: personal. And somehow he had to figure out how to get Joss out of here without Shaw seeing her. That would open a can of worms that he didn't think either of them were ready for. He knew he sure as hell wasn't.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no'. Well, that and the lipstick on your neck. Kind of a dead giveaway. It's a good color on you, though."

"Shaw...leave it alone," he growled.

"So, she hit the road already, huh? Didn't wanna keep her around for some snuggling? You look like a snuggler. Could have taken her some place nicer, though. Unless she had another appointment."

She snickered and that set the blood rushing to his ears. He spun on her and got in her face. "Let. It. Go. You have no idea what you're talking about. None."

"You might want to do as he says, Sameen. I've seen that look; that's not a Happy Reese look."

Reese and Shaw both turned to see Joss leaning against the door to the locker room, fully dressed, with a smirk on her face.

Shaw covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to let the laugh escape. "Wait...you two? I knew it!"

Joss walked towards them with a sway in her step, waving her finger. "Oh, you did not; be quiet."

She stood next to Reese and reached up, using her thumb to wipe away the remnants of her lipstick. "Sorry about that. So much for being discreet, huh?"

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, whispering loudly in her ear. "Were we trying to be?"

"Didn't think we _needed_ to be." She pointed her glare at Shaw who only snickered. "Until now."

Shaw held up her hands in surrender, but continued to smile at them. "My middle name is discretion. Who the hell am I gonna tell anyway?"

Reese pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder. "No one." He glanced over at Joss.

She nodded at him, knowing what he was asking her. "...unless we say it's OK. C'mon, Sam, this whole thing...it's new...we're still figuring it out."

Shaw snorted, "New, huh? Right. I'd bet that Finch knows... _now_."

"Then I guess he got an earful. That'll teach his ass to listen in."

Reese bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't even need to look at her to know that her brows were furrowed and her head was cocked.

As if Shaw had never spoken, Joss turned and ran her hand down Reese's arm. "Listen, I'm going to head home."

At that, he did turn. Surprised and a little hurt, he couldn't find the words he needed to ask her to stay with him. To come home with him. He could only nod.

She must have seen something in his eyes, because she leaned up and kissed his lips quickly, whispering, "Don't look at me like that. Trust me."

Without looking back, she called over her shoulder, "Night, Sam."

"Carter."

As the door shut behind her, Reese and Shaw stood in awkward silence.

"Just friends, huh?"

Reese sighed and shouldered his bag. "Good night, Shaw."

Snickering, she wagged her fingers at him. "Night, Reese."

Shaw kicked the bag after he left. "Nope. Never saw that one coming."

* * *

As he walked to the car, his phone beeped with an incoming message. He grinned before he even looked at it.

 _"My place. No room service or hot tub but a queen bed and I make a mean cup of coffee in the morning. Use the front door."_

 ** _End_**


End file.
